West Coast Wackiness
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Complete! In an effort at bonding, The West Coast Misfits spend time with the X-Men! Suggestions needed badly! RR Please!
1. Roster Expansions and Team Meetings!

West Coast Wackiness  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and Sunbow except Velocity, Wildstar, and Foxfire (Mine), and Bolt, Shiva, and Ram Bros. (Red Witch), and Wipe-Out (Aaron).  
  
Author's Note: Hi! L1701E here! Sorry if the ending to "Beast War" was bad. I wasn't feeling good that day. Anyway, RogueFanKC suggested some X- Men/West Coast Misfit bonding, so I decided to bring them to the X-Mansion!  
  
To Dylan Wiles: Glad you liked the evil laugh. By the way, I'm a guy.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Put me on your Author Alert list! I try to update daily. And yes, Whithalf is married, but that don't stop him from chasing women. BTW, ever seen the "Cannonball Run" movies? I was thinking of doing a West Coast/East Coast Misfit version of it. Whaddaya think?  
  
To Raliena: Haven't heard from you in a while! Glad you liked my stories! Thought you stopped reading for a moment there.  
  
To Wizard1: The clones' fates? I may touch on that down the line. As for General Whithalf, ever heard those stories of people being able to lift up cars under rushes of adrenaline? Well, it's kinda like that. I suppose Wanda and "Athena" are mellowing a bit.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: I love VH1 Classic! I often wait on Mondays to watch Metal Mania. I have heard of those bands, including the Vinnie Vincent Invasion. I like your ideas of a WC Misfit/Acolyte brawl, and the idea of Lady Deathstrike being X23's "mother" (Wolverine: AW NO!!! NO WAY!!! NOOOOO WAY!!!).  
  
To Red Witch: Here's some more insanity for you! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Roster Expansions and Team Meetings!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Well, this is going to be a great day." Scott smiled as he and Jean lied back on desk chairs near the pool. "I can't believe Angel joined us."  
  
"Well, he was kind of bored living by himself. And he could help teach." Jean added.  
  
"I guess. I mean, the Misfits not just got new recruits, they got a whole second team!" Jean said. "Don't forget Jesse and Paige." Sam was showing them around.  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully the numbers game is still in our favor." Scott sighed. "And the best parts are none of those Misfit clowns will be here today. Both teams are out on a mission."  
  
"Oh now I wouldn't say that." A familiar voice said. Jean and Scott turned and saw the fabulous feral known as Ace Starr, the wondrous Wildstar.  
  
"Oh great. The West Coast guys." Scott moaned.  
  
"Yeah. General Whithalf and the Prof thought it's be swell if the X-Men and the West Coast Misfits got to know each other." Ace grinned. "So here we are." He looked over at Scott. "You ever seen Andy Dick?"  
  
"The psycho with the nerdy glasses?" Scott wondered.  
  
"Yeah, you remind me of a character he does. Daphne Aguilera, Christina's cousin's mother's nephew's next door neighbor or something like that." Ace snickered. Scott and Jean's jaws dropped.  
  
"Man, the Thunderbolt thought he was going to meet the X-Men, not visit a jabroni convention!" Kyle groaned as he walked to the pool. He glared at Scott. "What is your name?"  
  
"You know who I am! I'm --" Scott started.  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!!!!!" Kyle yelled in Scott's face. The electrokinetic burst out laughing. "I love that!"  
  
"That hurt my ears you little--"  
  
"KNOW YOUR ROLE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!" Kyle snapped at Scott. The force of Kyle's voice knocked Scott off his lawn chair.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"I don't think it is Theresa's mouth we need to worry about." Jean groaned.  
  
"Help me..." Scott whimpered.  
  
"You guys must be Ace Starr and Kyle Wildfire." Angel walked up to the two West Coat Misfits. "I'm Warren Worthington III." He held out his hand with a smile.  
  
"Ace Starr. Awesome wings. Where can I get a pair?" Ace laughed, shaking his hand.  
  
"Kyle Wildfire. They call me the Thunderbolt. I am the People's Champion." Kyle grinned.  
  
"Angel is going to teach here." Jean smiled.  
  
"Good luck. The people here are nuts." Kyle said in a whisper to Angel.  
  
"I'm gonna get something to eat." Ace walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Yup. Typical Ace. Only three things on his mind: Girls, Fun, and Food." Kyle laughed. Ace walked into the kitchen. At the same time, Cannonball walked in, accompanied by a blonde, blue-eyed girl.  
  
"And this is the kitchen, Paige Ace, what're you doin' here?" Sam wondered. Ace held up a big sandwich.  
  
"Gettin' lunch. Who's the babe?" Ace snickered.  
  
"My little sister Paige. She was given the name Husk because she can change her skin to any material." Sam introduced. "Paige, this is Ace Starr of the West Coast Misfits." Ace waved.  
  
"It's not uncommon for sibs to be mutants. Kyle Wildfire, my teammate Thunderbolt, has an older brother who's a mutant as well. The Starr Brothers are mutants, too." Ace laughed. "Paul and Craig Starr are my cousins." He ate the whole sandwich, a foot-long sub, in ten seconds, making the Guthrie siblings' jaws drop. "Yummy. See you around, guys." He gave a quick wink to Paige and walked away.  
  
"Uh...yeah, Ace." Sam stammered. He turned around, and saw Paige staring at Ace, with hearts flying around her head. "Oh no! The Starr Family Charm has struck again!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Ace gave Sam a letter. "From Lila." Ace ran off. Sam opened up the letter.  
  
"Yipe!" Cannonball clutched his heart and fainted.  
  
"Sunfire! Magma! No!" Storm screamed. The Japanese and Roma Novan mutants had overturned a couple pieces of furniture and started pitching fireballs at each other. Meanwhile, Logan and X23 were having an unusual father/daughter argument: An argument over motorcycles. Even more insanity was occurring: Alison and Tabitha were having a shouting match over music, John Proudstar was showing Dani and Jamie the fine art of knife-throwing, Terrell and Jesse Aaronson, aka Bedlam, were talking, Kyle had given Scott a Rock Bottom through a chair, Theresa and Rogue were plotting a prank against Jean, and Rahne was catching up with Ray and Roberto.  
  
"Hey Storm." Kicker walked up to the weather goddess, alongside Footloose and Wipe-Out. "How're the kids?"  
  
"Well, the West Coast Misfits get along better in general with our kids, but there's still arguments." Storm pointed at a brawling Kyle and Ray and an arguing Sunfire and Magma.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Magneto's Base)  
  
Magneto, the Master of Magnetism, was sitting in his meeting room, and reading a newspaper when he noted an article.  
  
"Hmmm...A second team of Misfits." He said to himself. He read the article. "A new team of young mutants, recently assembled by GI Joe and calling themselves the West Coast Misfits, have made themselves known by defeating the Surf Master. Born Sam Farley..." Magneto mulled over the article. "Winters!" The mutant butler entered the room.  
  
"You called, sir?"  
  
"Summon the Acolytes." He ordered. Winters bowed.  
  
"Yes, sir." Winters left. A couple minutes later, Magneto looked at his Acolyte team: Shiva, Bolt, Ramrod, and Ramfist. With them was a tall, bulky bald teen boy who had powers like Colossus, a girl who looked like an evil version of Jean Grey, and a mutant that bothered both the X-Men and Kid Razor: Tusk.  
  
"I trust you can stay in line, Tusk?" Magneto asked the mammoth-like mutant. Tusk snorted.  
  
"Back off, Magnet Man. I only joined you for personal reasons." Tusk growled. He looked over at the red-haired girl, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Martinique, give it up! You'll never win over that glam- rock goofball. AIE!!!!" He got smacked across the face by the red-haired girl.  
  
"Call him that again and I'll make you see Kid Razor everywhere you go!" Martinique Wyngarde roared in the face of Arnold Torrence. Tusk snarled at that thought.  
  
"Every day, Paul this, Starchild that! Man, and her sister's worse! Everywhere they go, they make people see that Misfit with them!" Mastermind whined from another room. Magneto glared at Tusk.  
  
"I wouldn't have had to bring in Martinique if you hadn't broken Mastermind's leg." Magneto glared at Tusk. Tusk glared back.  
  
"I never wanted to be here!" Tusk snapped.  
  
"Anyway, I wish to test out these new West Coast Misfits." Magneto got off the topic.  
  
"Don't ever ignore me!" Tusk yelled.  
  
Uh oh! Our favorite mutants are in trouble! Will the West Coast Misfits be able to defeat the Acolytes? Why is Tusk in the group? (Tusk: Believe me, I wish I wasn't!) What more madness will happen? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	2. Institute Madness and Acolyte Troubles!

West Coast Wackiness!  
  
To Red Witch: Well, here's some more madness for you! BTW, I can't wait to find out who Althea's cousin Jesse is dating. Ooh! I know! Is it Firestar? Crystal? TELL MEEE!!!!!  
  
To Metal Dragon1: To me, Wolverine doesn't really strike me as the type to use explosives. He prefers slicing and dicing. As for a drunken BR, here's some drunken monkeyness for you.  
  
To Wizard1: I don't think Magneto will ever get it. I don't understand what you meant when you said Paige had a chance. That whole thing came about because I was reading about Generation X in my X-Men guide book and it hit me. Well, I intended the X-Men and West Coast Misfits to get along easier, considering most of them never even heard of the X-Men prior to the events of "Christmas Chaos!" Yeah, Lila's letters have that effect on poor Sammy. John would write most, but he knows he's writing songs, so he tries to keep it PG-rated. Yeah, I have no idea how to bring about the Cannonball Run fic though. By the Way, WHERE'S YOUR KAREOKE FIC?!?!?!?!  
  
To Dylan Wiles: Thanks, anyone can make that mistake. I really had no idea I was writing with a woman's sensibilities at times. I guess living with your mother and a mouthy little sister helps get some understanding of how girls think.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Remember what Banshee said in "Christmas Chaos!" about how Theresa and Rahne gained crushes on the Starchild? Well, the Wyngarde sisters got their crushes the same way (Mastermind: Starchild, never appear in a movie again! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!)!  
  
To RogueFanKC: Oh, I'm sure the X-Adults will have plenty of headaches from this. And Scott and Jean will get headaches. I guarantee it.  
  
Chapter 2: Institute Madness and Acolyte Troubles!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute)  
  
"What the?!" Xavier looked and saw the liquor cabinet was blown open. A Macaque monkey was guzzling down some liquor. "Whose monkey is this?!"  
  
"Mine, sir." Firestorm sighed. "Bad monkey! Blast Radius, say sorry!" The monkey looked at the professor and his eyes widened. "I think BR is fascinated by your bald head." BR started screaming and jumping around. "Oh no! He got drunk again! Bad monkey! Come here! BR!!!" Firestorm started chasing the monkey.  
  
"Yipe!" The professor narrowly dodged a knife coming at him. The knife imbedded itself in the wall with a THUD!  
  
"Um, Dani, I think we need to work on your aim." Thunderbird's voice came from the next room. The Cherokee girl walked into the room and took the knife from the wall.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Dani laughed nervously. "I was aiming for the dartboard." The Professor's face paled.  
  
"I think Blast Radius had the right idea." Xavier gulped. In the next room, Kitty saw something incredible.  
  
"What the--?" She saw Jester, Ace, BR, and Lockheed playing poker. Lockheed and Jester had on poker visors. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jester." Jester grinned. "The cool guy. One of the Malibu Joes." He looked at Lockheed. "No, kid. Flush beats two pair." Lockheed nodded in understanding. He then gave BR a one-claw salute. Blast Radius screeched and shot Lockheed his own salute.  
  
"Hey, calm down you two!" Jester snapped. "This is a civil game!"  
  
"Where'd you learn that, Lockheed?!" Kitty asked her dragon sternly. Lockheed pointed at BR. They then heard an explosion and an insane laugh.  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! I BLEW IT UP!!!! BLOWED UP REEEEEEAL GOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Firestorm cackled.  
  
"FIRESTORM, PUT THAT TNT DOWN RIGHT NOW AND QUIT BLOWING UP THOSE WALLS!!!!!" Kicker screamed.  
  
"Whoa, man! That was heavy!" Footloose's voice added. Meanwhile, Rahne was talking with Roberto and Bobby.  
  
"So what's it like, being a West Coast Misfit?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Well, it's a lot o' fun." Rahne laughed. "We do have to work hard and learn, but the Malibu Joes are very nice. Especially Whithalf, the base commander. A little bit absent-minded, but real nice. I even got me own costume." Rahne grinned.  
  
"You get a costume of your own?!" Roberto's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow. What's it look like?" Bobby asked. Rahne showed her costume to the boys. "They basically took me old New Mutant costume and modified it."  
  
"Wow. Nice." Bobby said.  
  
"Very you, Rahne." Roberto laughed. "Yipe!" The three barely managed to dodge a flying knife in time, imbedding itself in a wall with a THUD!!! "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry!" Dani called.  
  
"Danielle, we really need to work on your aim." Thunderbird sighed.  
  
"Man, Danielle, you need glasses!" Bobby called out. He snickered to himself, but then felt a sudden shooting pain. "Huh?" He realized where a knife had landed. "YEEEEEOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BUTT!!!! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Iceman jumped around, screaming. The hilt of a knife was sticking out of his butt. "HELP ME!!!" John's eyes widened and Danielle smirked.  
  
"How's that for bad aim?" She mocked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(A road in the desert, Arizona)  
  
A group of metal spheres laid alongside the desert road. The Acolytes stood near the spheres, nearby a fuming Magneto.  
  
"WHADDAYA MEAN YOU LOST THE MAP?!?!" Magneto roared at Tusk. Tusk shrugged innocently.  
  
"It was there, not the next." Tusk smiled innocently. He actually never bothered to bring the map, another showing of his displeasure at being an Acolyte.  
  
"I would not be surprised if you never bothered to bring it, you brainless buffoon!" Martinique snapped at Tusk.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go back into your little fantasy land with your little fantasy dream man?" Tusk laughed arrogantly. Martinique grabbed a rock and smacked Tusk with it. "Hey, watch it!"  
  
"With Acolytes like this, who needs the X-Men?" Magneto grumbled. The bald teen walked up to them with a map.  
  
"Try not to lose this one, Tusk." He growled, shoving a map in Tusk's chest.  
  
"Watch it, Ironmouth." Tusk glared.  
  
"It's Ironking!" The bald teenager snapped. Tusk only snorted in response.  
  
"Okay, we got the map, let's go." Magneto said. The Acolytes entered their spheres, and Tusk walked the slowest. When the others were in their spheres and leaving, Tusk looked at the map and sneered.  
  
"Bah!" The mammoth-like mutant threw the map away and followed in his sphere.  
  
Well, more insanity has happened! Will the Acolytes ever get to Bayville? Will the X-Men and WC Misfits get along? What more insanity will happen? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	3. Madness and Yelling!

West Coast Wackiness  
  
To RogueFanKC: Oh, perhaps a little revenge, but Foxfire would've done worse. He can't stand having the spotlight being taken away from him. Anyway, here's some more insanity for you!  
  
To Raliena: I hope you like the latest chapter. There are some words that even I have trouble spelling.  
  
To Metal Dragon1: Yes, Firestorm loves explosions. (Firestorm: KABLOOIEEEEEEE!!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! WHOOOOOO YEAH!!!) Well, here's some more insanity for you!  
  
To Red Witch: Yeah, FF.Net has been acting kind of weird. I accessed the story myself, and the second chapter still hasn't showed! I can't figure it out, I did post it. I hope I won't have to repost! That would drive me nuts.  
  
Chapter 3: Madness and Yelling!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"AAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Theresa and Rogue ran through the hall laughing, giving each other high-fives.  
  
"That stuff you and Jester made was great!" Rogue laughed.  
  
"And your performance was marvelous!" Theresa complimented.  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!!!" Jean hollered as she chased them. She was covered in some odd blue substance.  
  
"Jester used it once on Hardcase." Theresa laughed. "He once added epoxy to it. It's this glue-like stuff that hardens into plastic in seconds. He switched Hardcase's normal shampoo with it. It was so funny. Hardcase ended up wandering the base naked, eyes sealed shut, and his hands stuck to his blue hair for hours!" Rogue burst out laughing.  
  
"GET THIS STUFF OFF ME SIRYN!!!" Jean screamed as she chased her teammate and the West Coast Misfit leader. "I MEAN IT!!!!" Meanwhile, Ace regailed Paige, Warren, and Jesse with his tales. His tales of his undercover work as a Hellion, his tales of when he first met his friends Thunderbird, Dazzler, and Sunfire, and when he met various rock bands thanks to his parents. Paige listened happily, while Warren and Jesse looked on in amazement.  
  
"Wow. Did you ever do anything normal?" Jesse asked. Ace blinked.  
  
"Uhmmm...Not really." Ace snickered. "I never came from a normal family."  
  
"I'll say. Secret agents, rock roadies, groupies...your family is insane!" Angel said.  
  
"Nah. Just different, that's all." Ace laughed.  
  
"My family's very big." Paige said to Ace. "I have more brothers and sisters, as well as numerous cousins."  
  
"I have an uncle who may have numerous illegitimate children." Ace laughed. "He works as a secret agent for Great Britain. You think my clothes are retro? His go further back. Well, that's not really his fault. He was frozen for thirty years." Paige blinked at the last statement.  
  
"Frozen?" Paige blinked.  
  
"Long story." Ace shrugged.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Black Hills, South Dakota)  
  
"Again! He lost the map again!" Magneto screamed. Tusk only whistled innocently.  
  
"I knew it! Lost the map my eye! He threw it away!" Martinique snapped.  
  
"Go stuff yourself, you red-haired hag!" Tusk snapped. Martinique pulled an aluminum baseball bat from her trenchcoat.  
  
"Don't make me use this, Elephant Man." She warned.  
  
"Go ahead and try it." Tusk challenged. "I'm very durable. I've gone ten rounds with the Juggernaut."  
  
"Bull. The Juggernaut was never spotted anywhere near Cleveland!" Bolt laughed.  
  
"I wasn't in Cleveland at the time, idiot!" Tusk snapped. "Besides, I'd be careful if I were you. One of the West Coast Misfits is an electrokinetic. He can turn your very electrical attacks against you." Tusk smirked. One of the things people underestimated about him was that he was smarter than he looked, although Kid Razor didn't think so. But then again, Tusk tended to let his anger and his ego take over when he engaged the superhuman rocker.  
  
"Will you all shut up?!" Magneto yelled. "I'm trying to think." The Master of Magnetism sat on a rock, took off his helmet, and rubbed his temples. {I am seriously going to need to down a few shots when I get back}  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute)  
  
"Who are these people?" Sunfire pointed at a picture. It was of Captain America, Wasp, Ant-Man, Kid Razor, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Thor, and Tigra.  
  
"The Avengers. We've met on several occasions." Jamie responded. "You'd like Tigra. She loves Japanese cartoons."  
  
"In Japan, animation is considered an art form. You Americans think of it as merely a way of entertaining children." Toshiro nodded. "Same with comic books."  
  
"I dunno. I know this guy who's in his 50s but still reads comics." Jamie said. "That's one of Mr. McCoy and Iron Man." Jamie pointed at another picture. Sunfire noticed something odd.  
  
"Why are they dressed like Scotsmen in that picture?"  
  
"Long story." Jamie laughed. "Very long story. Let's just say that you should never let those two get drunk on Scottish whiskey. If it does, do not say you're English around them. They don't like Englishmen."  
  
"Yipe!" Ace ran by them, Paige hot on his heels. Sam groaned.  
  
"The Starr Family Charm strikes again!" The human cannonball groaned. "Is there no stopping it?"  
  
"I sincerely doubt it." Toshi said. "He is infamous in Japan as well. Girls there call him Cat-Boy."  
  
"Well, he does have a cat-like mutation." Jamie grinned.  
  
"Lion! My mutation is lion-based." Ace explained as he ran by. Paige pursued him.  
  
"Lion-based. Huh. I didn't know ferals had mutations based on particular animals." Toshi said. Sam and Jamie shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me." Jamie shrugged. They heard some yelling.  
  
"JESTER!!! DID YOU CLAMP MY WHEELCHAIR?!?!" Xavier yelled.  
  
"NO IT WAS FIRESTORM!!!" Jester responded. An explosion occurred. "FIRESTORM!!!!! BR!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU GUYS BLOW UP?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! !!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!! BLOW IT UP!!!!!!!! BLOWED UP REEEEEEEEALLLLLLL GOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"FIRESTORM, THAT WAS AN EXPENSIVE CHANDELIER!!!!!! AND WHAT IS YOUR MONKEY DOING ON MY LEG?!?!?!"  
  
Oh boy, the madness never ends? What'll happen next? Will Firestorm stop blowing things up? Will the Acolytes ever find their way to Bayville? What more madness will happen? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	4. Acolytes and Insanity and Scotsmen, oh m...

West Coast Wackiness  
  
To Sparky Genocide: BR getting friendly with the Professors' head? I think that'd be a bit much. I do like you other idea though. Yeah, Tusk hates being an Acolyte. The only way he'll join a mutant team is if he gets to lead. He's an egomaniac. I do like your idea of a Tusk/Leathersuit brawl. I also like your idea of Neutrino Annhilator being a disco dancer.  
  
To Red Witch: Read your new story! Love it! Please tell me who Jesse likes! Ooh! It's an adult Evo-tized character right? Is it an adult Psylocke? Yeah, Magneto should get lost more often.  
  
To Wizard1: Yeah, BR's one of those animals that should never reproduce. I don't intend to pair Paige and Ace. Glad you liked the Austin Powers reference. Hmm, those are some neat ideas you pitched. I kind of figured Rahne's ex-teammates would be jealous of her.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Bobby-boy's not the only X-Man that can prank. Magneto really needs his head examined.  
  
To Aaron: Yeah, I was paying tribute to Police Academy. I suppose the Malibu Joe battle cry is "YO MALIBU JOE!!" Heh heh. Well, I just have Martinique right now. Let's find out what'll happen next!  
  
Chapter 4: Acolytes and Insanity and Scotsmen, oh my!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What?" Scott asked. Dani, Roberto, Paige, Sam, Jesse, Tabby, Bobby, and Amara had all wanted to know something.  
  
"How come we all don't each have a costume of our own?" Dani said. "You senior X-Men do!"  
  
"Yeah, Rahne joined the West Coast Misfits, and guess what she got? She got a nice costume!" Tabby said. "I'm thinking of defecting!"  
  
"Yeah! At least each Misfit gets their own costume!" Roberto agreed, raising his fist.  
  
"I'm tried of having an outfit that looks the same as all the other guys!" Amara added.  
  
"Why are you complaining to ME, then?" Scott whined.  
  
"You're the leader, dipstick!" Bobby snapped.  
  
"But I didn't make the costumes!" Scott screamed.  
  
"So? We enjoy complaining to you anyway. It's fun." Sam grinned.  
  
"I hate being leader." Scott grumbled. "I don't design the outfits! I just wear one!"  
  
"Well, we want our own costumes!" Amara exclaimed. The New Mutants walked away, chanting "We Want Real Costumes!" Scott banged his head on the wall.  
  
"Why me? Why always me?!" Scott moaned. Fox snickered as he overheard.  
  
"Man, you suck as leader!" Fox laughed. Scott's face turned red.  
  
"DIE FOX!!!" Scott roared as he chased Fox.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Near Bayville)  
  
"FINALLY!!! We're here!" Magneto hollered.  
  
"WHOO-HOO!!!" The Acolytes cheered.  
  
"No thanks to Tusk!" Shiva whooped.  
  
"Bite me, blade lady!" Tusk snapped.  
  
"We'll get to fight the West Coast Misfits!" Ramrod hooted.  
  
"And we'll whoop them too!" Ramfist added.  
  
"Yeah!" The Ram Brothers high-fived.  
  
"You people are idiots." Tusk grumbled.  
  
"Remember the deal, Tusk. I help you get rid of Kid Razor if you help me." Magneto reminded.  
  
"Personally, I don't give a rat's about your beliefs." Tusk snarled.  
  
"Of he doesn't! He's from Cleveland!" Bolt quipped.  
  
"Cleveland is rather friendly towards mutants." Shiva noted.  
  
"Even though their sports teams suck." Ramfist laughed. "Yipe! HELP!!" Tusk clutched his throat.  
  
"You make fun of my hometown teams again and I'll tear your head off, pal!" The mammoth-man roared.  
  
"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ramfist whimpered.  
  
"Oh shut up! This is ridiculous!" Martinique groaned.  
  
"I really, really, really need a drink." Magneto groaned to himself.  
  
"TUSK!!! THAT HURTS!!! I'LL NEVER MAKE FUN OF THE INDIANS AGAIN!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute)  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" Firestorm screamed. He and BR ran out of a room, being chased by Storm wielding a broom. Wipe-Out and Scott were watching.  
  
"Tried to blow her room up?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yip." Wipe-Out responded with a shrug.  
  
"You know, you look a lot like my brother Alex." Scott noticed. "Here." He showed Wipe-Out a picture of Alex Summers.  
  
"Whoa, dude. Awesome, man." Wipe-Out grinned.  
  
"He lives in Hawaii." Scott added. "He can generate plasma blasts."  
  
"Sounds like he could cause a lot of havoc, dude." Wipe-Out laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Scott smiled. "I miss him."  
  
"I think it's cool, having a brother. I got two and a sister. My brother Jack's a mutant. He can morph into any animal." Wipe-Out responded.  
  
"You're like an adult version of Alex. It's scary." Scott noticed. "You look a little like him, you both like surfing, and you both talk like surfer dudes."  
  
"Well, I was born and raised in California." He heard some yelling from Firestorm.  
  
"NO!!!! BR, DON'T PUT THAT BOMB THERE OH MY GOD!!!!!" An explosion occurred.  
  
"MY BIKE!!!!" Logan yelled. "THAT MONKEY BLEW UP MY BIKE!!!!! THAT MONKEY IS DEAD!!!!"  
  
"Is his monkey always like that?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah. But he's especially hyper today." Wipe-Out noticed.  
  
"Hey guys! Get a load of this!" Kicker ran up to them. The Malibu Joe and the optic blaster followed the ninja to the Danger Room. Everyone was there.  
  
"Look!" Xavier pointed. Thanks to Forge, Trinity, and Airtight, the Danger Room allowed usage of advanced holography. In this case, it was used to basically duplicate a scene from "Braveheart". Beast and Angel, both clad as Scotsmen, and both obviously drunk on Scottish whiskey, were beating up and slashing at English soldiers.  
  
"Okay, who gave Angel the Scottish whiskey?" Ace quipped.  
  
"Well, he is of legal drinking age." Jean shrugged.  
  
"Now I've seen everything." Rahne groaned.  
  
"Actually, Angel gave Hank the whiskey." Xavier groaned.  
  
"What brand of Scottish whiskey do those guys drink?" Scott wondered.  
  
"FOR THE GLORY OF SCOTLAND!!!" Everybody heard Angel and Beast scream in Scottish accents.  
  
Well, the madness never ends! Will the Acolytes face the West Coast Misfits? Will the Scotsmen help? Can the West Coast Misfits beat the Acolytes? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	5. Madness and Acolyte Torture!

West Coast Wackiness!  
  
To Wizard1: No surprise Tusk only wanted to be in the Acolytes for his own reasons. It does suck for Scott, being leader. Even though a part of him does get off on being in charge. Yep, Warren does the Scotsman thing, too. I think Magneto will seriously need to take a good look at his career choice after this fic. Seriously.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: I dunno, the thought of a Scottish Angel is funny to me. Love your ideas about Jean and Martinique and Regina and Mastermind (Mastermind: I need a drink. Any vodka left? I NEED BOOZE HERE!!!!!)  
  
To Red Witch: Yeah, but who really knows what the Scotsmen are going to do. Not even I do, and I created the concept!  
  
To Aaron: I think BR better avoid Logan for a few years after this. As for Jack, well maybe. He's like James Proudstar right now, up in the air.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Yeah, in the comics, the New Mutants eventually did get individualized costumes, so I figured it was time the New Recruits got costumes. BR's just like his human partner: He loves explosions.  
  
Chapter 5: Madness and Acolyte Torture!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute)  
  
"WHERE IS THAT MONKEY?!?!?!?!?!" Logan roared, rooting around the garage. "YOU BETTER PRAY I DON'T FIND YOU, MONKEY!!!" BR quickly made himself scarce and ran to the mansion, hoping to avoid the Wolverine's Wrath. Inside, the monkey witnessed the New Mutants walking around, demanding real costumes. He jumped on Dani's shoulder and started mimicking her for fun.  
  
"Hey, BR!" Firestorm found the Macaque and picked him up.  
  
"That monkey's cute." Dani smiled and patted BR's head.  
  
"Yeah, I found BR in a jungle once. Took a liking to me and followed me everywhere. So I decided to take him in and he's become my partner. He's very smart. He often helps me out with my work." Firestorm replied.  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Dani wondered.  
  
"Yeah, but BR's a lot more careful than anyone thinks." Firestorm grinned. "You gotta help me hide him. He blew up Logan's bike and I fear for his life."  
  
"C'mon!" Dani grabbed BR and ran off with him. "I'll hide him." She started calling for Thunderbird's help.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The voice of Angel screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!! FOXFIRE, WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Angel ran into the room, but his wings were gone. "THAT JERK CUT OFF MY WINGS!!!! MY PRETTY WINGS!!!!" Jester walked by, but collided into something soft.  
  
"No he didn't." Jester laughed. He reached his hand out and stroked invisible feathers. "He must've coated your wings with some invisibility formula."  
  
"WHAT?!" Angel felt his back. Sure enough, his wings were invisible. "Oh thank God, they're okay. FOXFIRE!!!! YOU'D BETTER HOPE I DON'T GET MY CLAWS ON YOU, PAL!!!" The sound of Foxfire running away was heard.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Acolyte HQ)  
  
"Oh someone shut her up...Pleeeeeeeease someone shut her up..." Mastermind moaned in his bed. His cast was raised, and he was trying to stuff pillows in his ears. "What was I smoking when I was with her mother?" The mutant illusionist moaned quietly to himself. Sitting with him was his daughter Regina, who bore a slight resemblance to Kitty. Like Kitty, she talked like a Valley Girl. She was looking at a teen magazine with Starchild on the cover. And she was talking. And talking. And talking.  
  
"Like, he's soooooooooo gorgeous!" She squealed at a picture of Paul on the cover. "Like, he should have totally played Johnny Depp's role in 'Pirates of the Caribbean'! He would've, like, looked soooooo cute in that pirate outfit. I'd sooooo want to get him out of it!"  
  
"Oh I am going to killlllllllllllll Tusk for this." Mastermind growled. Regina was completely oblivious. Se continued blabbing. "I'm going to give him a bunch of illusions so terrifying he'll never be able to go outside again!"  
  
"And like, that birthmark is so cute!" Regina squealed. "He was soooooo hot in that movie."  
  
"Regina, please. My ears hurt." Mastermind moaned. "Somebody hit me with a lead pipe!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(A gas station outside Bayville)  
  
"WHERE IS TUSK?!?!" Magneto roared.  
  
"How should I know?!" Martinique snapped.  
  
"He disappeared, huh?" Shiva asked. She, Bolt, the Ram Brothers, and Ironking had left the station's Mini-Mart and had some snacks.  
  
"Tusk disappeared." Magneto said.  
  
"So?" Bolt grumbled. "We don't need that over-muscled egomaniac! We're the Acolytes! The strongest mutants around! Greater than the Hellions, the X- Men, even both Misfit teams! And none of those non-mutant teams can beat us either! Not the Avengers! Not even the Fantastic Four!"  
  
"We get the point, Bolt." Ramrod grumbled. Tusk walked up to the group, carrying a Bayville travel cup. He was sipping soda from it. The Acolytes glared at him.  
  
"What?" Tusk asked. "I wanted a souvenir. I don't get to travel often."  
  
"DO WE LOOK LIKE TOURISTS TO YOU, YOU MAMMOTH MORON!?!?!?!?!?!" Magneto screamed at Tusk. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?!?!?! IS EVERYONE FROM CLEVELAND AS MUCH OF A PAIN AS YOU?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Don't start making fun of Cleveland, old man." Tusk glared.  
  
"Can we pleeeeeeeeeeease go now? I wanna fiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Ramfist whined. Shiva slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Let's just get into the spheres." Magneto groaned. The Acolytes walked, except for Tusk.  
  
"I prefer to walk. I get airsick in those things." Tusk said.  
  
"Fine, fine, go ahead." Magneto groaned.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shiva whispered.  
  
"I don't want to argue with that walking Ice Age relic anymore. We've butted heads this entire trip, and I'm sick of it." Magneto grumbled under his breath. Tusk smirked.  
  
{Ha, ha. I win.}  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(X-Mansion)  
  
Several of the students were trying to hold back an incensed Logan from gutting Firestorm like a fish. Kicker, Footloose, Wipe-Out, and Jester were trying to hold back Firestorm from laying Logan out.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MONKEY!!!!" Logan roared.  
  
"HURT BR AND I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF, WOLF-BOY!!!" Firestorm roared back.  
  
"YOU WANT A PIECE?!?!" Logan yelled.  
  
"COME AND GET IT, HAIRBALL!!!" Firestorm yelled back.  
  
"C'mon, you two! Calm down!" Jester yelled. "Don't do anything you'll end up regretting!"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO REGRET GUTTING THIS CLOWN ALIVE!!!"  
  
Aw man! Looks like more madness has just happened! Will the Acolytes ever get to the Institute? Will Logan and Firestorm brawl? Will anything really important happen in this story? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	6. Madness and Talks!

West Coast Wackiness  
  
To MetalDragon1: I would consider Kenny Loggins's song "Footloose" a classic rock song. It is an 80s song. I really don't know what would happen if one stuffed a grenade down Wolverine's shorts. Most likely, it'd make him really, really mad. I suppose Firestorm's explosions could be excellent sources of noise for Dazzler to use her light tricks. Besides, her powers will grow. She was able to do some neat stuff in the comics after her powers grew.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Yeah, poor Mastermind just wanted Regina to close her mouth for two minutes. Logan just is ticked off at Firestorm because BR is Firestorm's monkey, and BR blew up his beloved motorcycle. Yeah, the Acolytes don't seem to have much in the way of brainpower. You want to see more Kyle beating up Scott? OKAY!!!!  
  
To Wizard1: Well, Tusk discovered he had a talent for getting under Magneto's skin, that's all. His way of showing his disdain with his situation. As for Angel and his wings, he most likely is so used to having his wings, he just at times forgets he has wings at all! As for BR not being careful, even the best of us make mistakes! Well, the Acolytes are not necessarily very bright. They do tend to think a bit highly of themselves. Althea and Martinique meeting? That would be a sight!  
  
To RogueFanKC: Poor Mastermind. He can only just lie there and listen to his daughter yammer on and on and on about Paul in a misguided attempt at making him feel better.  
  
To Red Witch: You keep your chapters coming, I'll keep mine coming! Here you are!  
  
Chapter 6: Madness and Talks!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The sounds of Logan and Firestorm yelling at each other came through the halls, accompanies by the screams of mutants and Malibu Joes yelling and trying to restrain them. Danielle Moonstar, the New Mutant called Mirage, and John Proudstar, the West Coast Misfit codenamed Thunderbird, were sneaking around. The two had Blast Radius, Firestorm's pet Macaque monkey, with them. They were seeking a place to safely hide BR until Logan calmed down.  
  
"We can't hide him in the laundry room. Logan will find him for sure." Dani whispered. BR held his arms tight around Dani. Evidently, the Macaque had taken a liking to her.  
  
"Agreed. And Logan's superior senses make it even harder to find a hiding place for him." John scratched his chin. "Perhaps we should take him to town for a moment."  
  
"I dunno." Dani said with some worry. "Firestorm said that BR can be a bit hard to...handle?" She noticed BR had fallen asleep in her arms.  
  
"As long as he remains asleep, he shouldn't be much trouble." John shrugged.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Bayville Park)  
  
"NOW where'd he go?!?!" Magneto yelled. Tusk was driving him nuts again. The Master of Magnetism noticed either one of two things from his sphere: Either Tusk was really lagging behind, or the half-man, half-mammoth didn't bother to come at all. Magneto landed his sphere in the park and started looking around. "I don't believe this! That idiot! Where is he?!?!"  
  
"Ahem!" A voice cleared its throat. Magneto turned and saw Tusk standing there. "Are we going or not?"  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!?!" Magneto roared in a combination of disbelief, anger, frustration, and confusion.  
  
"Following on foot, writing my memoirs along the way." Tusk semi-quipped with a snicker. Magneto banged his head on a tree.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you were actually following my orders?" Magneto said in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I could use a laugh." Tusk snickered. He walked in the direction of the X-Mansion. Magneto groaned and pointed his head upwards.  
  
"He's toying with me. He's just trying to tick me off, right?" Magneto asked. He looked on his shoulder. "I hate pigeons. I really hate pigeons."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(X-Mansion)  
  
"Has anyone seen Firestorm?" Wipe-Out asked the gathered X-Men and WC Misfits.  
  
"He said he was going to fix up Logan's bike for him." Kyle shrugged. "Said he felt bad about what BR did."  
  
"Logan's gone monkey-hunting." Tabby added. "Has anyone seen Danielle?"  
  
"And John's disappeared." Theresa added.  
  
"Maybe he and Dani went out -- " Fox started.  
  
"Not one word, Foxfire." Rogue interrupted, glaring.  
  
"What?" Fox scratched his head.  
  
"Hey, did we ever tell you guys about the time we met Alpha Flight?" Jean asked.  
  
"Canada's Mightiest Heroes." Bobby laughed.  
  
"More like Canada's Mightiest Hockey-Playing Drunks." Fox laughed, until he heard a SNIKT!!! "I TAKE IT BACK!!!"  
  
"Fox, what is it with you and Canadians?" Ace asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just can't stand them." Fox shrugged. "My old man couldn't stand Canadians. I dunno why, I didn't ask."  
  
"Your old man sounds like a real weirdo." Kyle raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you guys know who Fox's old man is?" Jesse asked. "Wendell Fox, Owner of Fox Motors, Incorporated." Fox Motors was a company that made much money because of its fine luxury cars.  
  
"Your old man created the Arctic?" Husk asked. The Arctic was a car known for its powder blue paint job and its luxury.  
  
"Yeah. My old man was a business genius." Fox shrugged.  
  
"He is also a notorious partier and ladies' man." Bobby laughed.  
  
"Yeah, my dad is the living embodiment of Detroit. Into cars his whole life." Fox smiled. "So I know a few things about the fine art of the automobile?"  
  
"Was that why you were recruited into the Hellions?" Storm asked.  
  
"Yeah. They were trying to get my dad to join the Hellfire Club. Some elite organization or somethin'. Dad turned it down, a rarity. You won't believe why he refused."  
  
"Why?" Angel wondered.  
  
"Not enough hot women." Fox grinned. "And some members were Canadians."  
  
"Only in your family, Foxfire." Scott groaned. Fox laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well. That's why I'm great and you're not."  
  
"You're just ticked off because I lead the X-Men and you don't!" Scott snapped.  
  
"Hey, I'd be a much better leader than you, lamebrain!" Fox snapped back.  
  
"In the humble opinion of the Thunderbolt, the Thunderbolt thinks you both suck as leaders!" Kyle laughed.  
  
"Shut up Kyle!" They both said to Kyle. Thunderbolt jumped up and slapped Fox across the face with a charged hand, knocking him over the couch. The Boston native then nailed Scott with a couple slaps across the face, then gave Cyclops with a Rock Bottom.  
  
"No one orders the Thunderbolt around, jabroni!" Kyle snapped at a fallen Scott.  
  
Well, more insanity has passed! What'll happen next? Will Magneto ever get a break? Will Scott not get his butt whooped? Will this story get any real plot? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	7. Random Torture!

West Coast Wackiness  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Glad you liked seeing the Thunderbolt layeth a huge smacketh down on Fox and Scott. Nice suggestions! I don't know if there will be any more Mastermind torture.  
  
To Metal Dragon1: Ohh, that is an evil idea! I'll see what I can do! Put out that next chapter quickly! And I don't know which idea you suggested. We'll find out soon, will we? Yes, we will.  
  
To Red Witch: I'll try to put in some more Magneto torture for you! Keep on reading and enjoy this new chapter!  
  
To Aaron: Actually, BR blew up Logan's bike. Firestorm had nothing to do with it. I'm glad you liked the beat-downs Kyle gave. I think Magneto will really want to let out some frustration on the West Coast Misfits. I realized I never really went into Foxfire's background so I decided to do that a little bit. Fox's dad and Jake's parents visiting the homes of the X- Men and Misfit teams? Well, we'll see about that.  
  
To RogueFanKC: Well, to be honest, I don't plan to create a three-way feud between Scott, Kyle, and Fox.  
  
To Wizard1: Well, let's see what happens with BR in Bayville. Maybe the reason why ol' Bucket-Head keeps Tusk around is that he's a closet glutton for punishment. Will Scott and Fox join forces against Kyle? I doubt it. They hate each other too much. Oh yeah! By the way, WHERE'S THE SEQUEL TO THE MUTANT MASSACRE?!?!? PUT IT UP!!!! PUT IT UP!!!! PUT IT UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Random Torture!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute)  
  
Toshi and Jesse helped Fox up after Kyle gave him a thunder-charged slap.  
  
"Uhh daddy, why did you slap that girl on the butt?" Fox moaned dizzily.  
  
"Oh brother." Jesse rolled his eyes.  
  
"Foxfire, wake up." Toshi shook Fox out of his daze.  
  
"Uhhhnh, I can't believe I got the snot slapped outta me by a kid." Fox groaned. "Man, this not a way to start the road to wrestling glory. Not to mention it made me look like a wimp in front of the women."  
  
"Foxfire, the girls already think you're a wimp. They beat you up all the time." Toshi reminded.  
  
"Oh shut up." Foxfire grumbled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Bayville)  
  
"Where could that crazy monkey have gone? One minute he's here, the next minute he's gone!" Dani groaned. She and Thunderbird were sitting on a bench.  
  
"Well, if I were Blast Radius, where would I go?" John suggested, hoping to get some thoughts going. "Well, BR is a monkey, he has a taste for booze, and he's nuts."  
  
"Anywhere where he can get a drink." Dani realized.  
  
"Hmm." John nodded. "The nearest bar is..." He asked. Meanwhile, at the nearest bar, the Lion's Head, BR was sitting on a stool, having a pint. He was rather unusual, considering he was a Macaque monkey wearing a green headband and tiny orange vest with lots of pockets. He looked over at a slumped over Senator Kelly.  
  
"Hey buddy." The bartender poked Kelly, making the drunken Senator murmur. "You've had enough. Get out of here." Unseen to anyone, BR pulled a small round silver sphere from one of his pockets and threw it down Kelly's pants. The small monkey ran outside, pulled a red button out of his jacket and pressed it with a happy grin. An explosion was heard from within the pub.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEOWWWWWW!!!!!! MY BUTT!!!!!!" Senator Kelly's scream rang out. BR laughed and clapped his hands in amusement. The monkey squeaked as Danielle picked him up.  
  
"There you are, you little troublemaker." Dani smiled at BR. The Macaque grinned.  
  
"I think he likes you, Danielle." John laughed. BR then appeared to sign something. "He says he has to take care of something." BR leapt out of Dani's arms and ran off.  
  
"How'd you know what he said?" Dani asked John. The Apache mutant shrugged.  
  
"I have a cousin who is deaf." John said. "I learned sign language so we can talk at family reunions. Firestorm said that BR knows sign language."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(A fancy restaurant in Bayville)  
  
"Wow, Duncan." Duncan's latest fling, a black-haired girl named Yvette, smiled. "This place sure is nice."  
  
"Yeah." Duncan grinned. There was a lecherous gleam in his eye, but Yvette didn't notice. "Not as pretty as you, though." Yvette giggled. "Hang on baby, I'll be right back." Duncan got up and walked off. The black-haired girl took the opportunity and decided to check her makeup in a compact. BR peeked up. The mischievous Macaque put a pill and clear liquid in Duncan's drink, a soda. He them mixed it quickly so it'd dissolve. He disappeared as Duncan came back.  
  
"How do I look?" Yvette fluttered her eyelashes. Duncan grinned.  
  
"Fantastic." Duncan took a huge swig of his laced soda. BR snickered under the table. "Shall we dance?"  
  
"I'd love to." Yvette smiled. Duncan took her out on the floor. After five minutes of dancing, Dunk the Lunkhead felt rather odd. "Duncan, you okay?" He held his stomach and heaved, puking on her! "EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"UUUGH!!!! MY STOMACH!!!!" Duncan screamed. He puked on the dance floor, disgusting some patrons. He then let out a huge long wet fart. "AAAGH!!!! MY PANTS!!!! I NEED A BATHROOM!!!!" BR watched the confusion as he left, letting out the monkey version of an evil laugh. BR ran back to Dani with a grin.  
  
"Are you finished?" The Cherokee girl asked. BR nodded and hugged her. John laughed as she and BR walked away.  
  
"I think BR has a crush on you." John laughed. Dani gave him a 'you're kidding' look.  
  
"Right..." Dani nodded. "You're insane, Proudstar. You seriously have been around those Malibu Joes too long."  
  
"What?" John scratched his head.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(In bushes nearby the Institute)  
  
"Okay..." Shiva said to the other Acolytes. Magneto went to get some headache pills. "First, Ironking, You run in and bash down their defenses, second..." She glared at Tusk, who had a big bag of nacho chips. He was chomping loudly. Tusk looked at the Acolytes in confusion.  
  
"What?" He asked. Shiva glared.  
  
"Can you crunch any louder, Tusk? I can still hear myself think." The mutant swordsman said sarcastically. Tusk shrugged and bit into a chip right in ear. "Aie!"  
  
"Heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Tusk laughed as he continued eating his chips.  
  
"Now I know why Magneto went to get some Tylenol. This guy is a major headache." Shiva growled. Tusk happily ate his chips.  
  
Well, there's some torture for you! What'll happen next? Will the Acolytes have any sanity left? Will anyone else get tortured? Does BR have a crush on Danielle? Will the heroes be able to beat the Acolytes? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	8. Of Manuscripts and Confrontations!

West Coast Wackiness  
  
To Wizard1: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE PUT THAT SEQUEL UP!!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Well, Tusk doesn't like being an Acolyte. That's why he's acting the way he is. Hank acting like a nun when drunk on sacramental wine, huh? Well, I did have a similar idea...  
  
To RogueFanKC: Blast Radius is perfect, alright? Insanity abounds around him. He;s a lush, and as smart (or smarter) as many humans.  
  
To Red Witch: Well, here's what I plan to do next! Enjoy! I hope you like the madness!  
  
To Metal Dragon1: Glad you liked my description of Blast Radius. Glad you also liked the Kelly and Duncan torture. Everybody loves the torture. I figured it was appropriate for a monkey as smart as BR to know sign language. I figured you'd like seeing a monkey blow stuff up.  
  
Chapter 8: Of Manuscripts and Confrontations!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute)  
  
"WHOO-HOO!!!!!" Ace Starr whooped as he ran in the door. "It arrived!"  
  
"What?" The gang gathered up at the door. Ace, with his fanged grin, produced what looked like a manuscript.  
  
"John finished his book! Pyro finished it!" Ace opened it to the first page. "To Ace, whose letters helped with material. To the Misfits, my family, my friends, my muses." He read the dedication. He handed the manuscript to Scott.  
  
"Moonlight Metal." Scott read the title. Ace laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it's the story of a vampire queen who lusts after a rock musician." Ace replied.  
  
"I think I can guess who the rock musician is based on." Paige giggled, looking at Ace. Ace bowed.  
  
"Naturally." Ace laughed. Scott opened to a random page.  
  
"Marlena sauntered into Ricky Reynolds's dressing room." Scott read out loud. "The second she laid eyes on him on stage, she knew she had to have him. She..." Scott's eyes widened behind his glasses. "She's...and he's...She...Oh my god." Scott handed the letter to Terrell.  
  
"WHOO!!!" Terrell whooped when he read the part Scott trailed off at. "Yeah! That's right! You give it to her, dawg!"  
  
"Let the Thunderbolt see!" Kyle snatched the manuscript and looked at it. "This is the most awesome thing the Thunderbolt has ever read." Kyle grinned. "Hey!" Jean took the manuscript.  
  
"Someone your age should not be reading this." Jean said.  
  
"Hey! Cut the Thunderbolt some slack, Red!" Kyle whined. The manuscript got passed around.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
"PYRO'S A FREAK!!!!"  
  
"AW MAN THAT'S WILD!!!!"  
  
"THIS RULES!!!!"  
  
"YOU CAN DO THAT WITH A DECK OF CARDS?!?!?!?!"  
  
"DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HOL-EY GUACAMOLEY!!!!!!"  
  
"IS THAT LEGAL IN THIS STATE?!?!"  
  
"WHOA!!! ALLERDYCE WENT CRAZY THIS TIME!!!!"  
  
"WHAT WAS PYRO ON WHEN HE WROTE THIS?!?!"  
  
"AW MAN, THIS IS AWESOME!!!!"  
  
"PAIGE, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!!!"  
  
"MY EYES!!!! MY EYES!!!!!"  
  
"OH GOD THIS IS TOO MUCH!!!!"  
  
"BY THE GREAT SPIRIT!!!!!!"  
  
"OOH OOH OOH OOH OOH OHH AH AHH AHH AHH AHH AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN, BR!!!!"  
  
"OOH-WAHOO!!!!"  
  
"MAN ALIVE!!!! THIS IS INSANE!!!!"  
  
"HOLY COW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Storm fainted.  
  
"Remind me to strangle Pyro for writing that thing!" Peter panted.  
  
"Gambit will gladly." Remy responded, wiping his brow.  
  
"YIIII!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Outside the Xavier Institute)  
  
"Okay, Ironking! Go!" Shiva said. The bald teenager sheathed his body in metal, much like Colossus, ran out of the bush and slammed through the gate, the other Acolytes no far behind. Tusk just stayed.  
  
"I'm staying out of this one." Tusk shrugged. "I got no quarrel with these West Coast Misfit clowns. Let those Acolytes get their butts handed to them all they want! I just came for the travel opportunity." The mammoth-man walked away. "I heard this place had an arcade. The Tusk is going gaming!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Xavier Institute)  
  
"Ace, put that away before someone actually does get a heart attack!" Theresa told Ace. Dazzler was fanning Storm on the couch.  
  
"It's okay, Storm...you're okay..." The Farrah-haired singer waved her hand in a fanning motion over Ororo's face.  
  
"Uuuuhn..." Ororo moaned. The kids heard a crashing sound.  
  
"What was that?" Jamie wondered. "It came from outside. I'd check outside, but I'm currently working on merchandising deals for the Misfits."  
  
"Traitor!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Business, genius!" Jamie snapped back. "I'm doing business here! The Misfits are in demand! The East Coast and West Coast Misfits are they only mutants people like and actually trust!"  
  
"We'll check it out!" Theresa said. "Ace! John! Alison! Terrell! Toshi! Kyle! Athena! Rahne! Let's go!" Siryn, flanked by her teammates, ran out the door and saw the Acolytes standing in the yard with evil grins.  
  
"Hello, West Coast Misfits." Shiva said.  
  
"Aw look, another batch of jabronis!" Kyle quipped.  
  
"Hey, where'd Tusk go?" Ironking wondered.  
  
"Not again!" Ramrod grumbled.  
  
Well, the confrontation is at hand! Can the West Coast Misfits beat the Acolytes? Where is Tusk heading off to? Will BR blow anything more up? Will the X-Men help? Find out in the next chapter! 


	9. Battle! WC Misfits vs Acolytes!

West Coast Misfits  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Yeah, that Blues Brothers scene would be funny to see. I'm glad you liked the reactions to Pyro's book. I thought Ororo would react in this manner toward a book like John's.  
  
To Red Witch: What'll happen to ol' Tusky? Well, I do not know in the slightest. Torture someone new? Well, I would, but I have no idea how to bring in any of those people you mentioned. I can see Thunderbolt slapping Emma Frost around at the Royal Rumble, though.  
  
To Metal Dragon1: Maybe Firestorm did take a break. I dunno.  
  
To Wizard1: BR possibly could. Well, who knows how the Tusk thinks at times. Maybe he's just trying to drive the Acolytes crazy again. Fox's old man paying a visit, and doing some Canada-bashing? Well, who knows. What're you having Pyro do in his spare time? BTW, WHEN IS THE FIRST CHAPTER GETTING UP?!  
  
Chapter 9: Battle! WC Misfits vs. Acolytes!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
( In the front yard of the X-Mansion)  
  
"Magneto wishes to test you West Coast Misfits." Shiva said. "He also wishes to extend to you an offer."  
  
"What kind of offer?" Rahne wondered.  
  
"If you beat us, Magneto would like to extend you a chance to join us Acolytes and fight for mutants everywhere."  
  
"No deals!" Ace snapped.  
  
"Why would the People's Champion join a bunch of jabronis like you?" Kyle raised his blue shades arrogantly. "The Thunderbolt thinks you clowns are good for only one thing: Getting your lips slapped off your clown faces! IF YA SMELLLLLLLLL-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE THUNDERBOLT IS COOKIN'!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yo, you can tell this Magneto sucka to take his offer and shove it!" Velocity snapped.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Inside the Xavier Institute)  
  
"The Acolytes!" Kitty realized who the new mutants were.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Peter growled.  
  
"Vhat're zey doing here?" Kurt scratched his head.  
  
"Probably trying to recruit the West Coast Misfits." Jean surmised.  
  
"They won't go for it." Footloose shook his head. "It would be totally uncool, man." He looked over at Jean. "Your aura's off a little, Jean. Are you alright?" Jean was glaring at Martinique.  
  
"She looks like a spoiled brat." Jean glared at the red-haired Acolyte. Rogue let out a "HA!"  
  
"Coming from you, that's something." Rogue snickered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean glared at the southerner.  
  
"You heard me! You have a right to talk about someone being bratty." Rogue glared back.  
  
"Uh oh." Jesse sighed.  
  
"Calm down you two." Scott tried to be peacemaker.  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!" Jean and Rogue pushed the X-Men's leader, causing him to fall over a couch and through a table.  
  
"Does that happen to him often?" Paige asked Sam, pointing to a whimpering Scott.  
  
"Yeah. Almost every day." Sam sighed.  
  
"My baaaaaaaaaaaaaack...Scott moaned. The X-Men and Malibu Joes watched Jean and Rogue argue.  
  
"Not to mention you try to take mah man!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Paul's mine!" Jean yelled back.  
  
"He's too much man for you, Grey!" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Jean snapped back. Rogue slapped her and a catfight formed. BR screeched angrily.  
  
"Well why didn't you bring your referee shirt?!" Firestorm snapped.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Outside the Xavier Institute, Front Lawn)  
  
"That's it! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!" Dazzler screeched, firing a light burst at Martinique. The light burst blinded the illusion caster.  
  
"AIIIEEE!!!! MY EYES!!!! THAT FARRAH-WANNABE BUSTED MY EYES!!!!!" Martinique screamed loudly. "HELP ME!!!!!"  
  
{I'll let that brat whine for a minute.} Shiva thought. "Alright, West Coast Misfits. You had your chance! ATTACK!!!" Ironking, Ramrod, Ramfist, Bolt, and Shiva charged. The numbers were in the favor of the nine members of the West Coast Misfits. Ironking charged and grappled with Thunderbird while trying to take a sonic assault from Siryn and a claw assault from X23.  
  
"Get off me, you mutt!" Ramrod screamed. Wolfsbane jumped on top of him and started scratching and biting him. It distracted him so Sunfire and Wildstar could nail him with a fireball and laser blitz. "AAAAIEEEE!!!!! IT BURRR-HURRR-HURRRRRRRNS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oof! Uhnh! Aie!" Ramfist moaned as Velocity raced around him, pelting him with punch after punch.  
  
"Kyle's right! You Acolytes suck!" Terrell laughed. Meanwhile, Kyle and Bolt were staring each other down.  
  
"Eat thunder, boy!" Bolt laughed. The blond Acolyte threw a ball of electricity at Kyle. The Boston native smirked.  
  
"This is why they call me Thunderbolt, jabroni!" Kyle's eyes glowed yellow. Electricity crackled around Kyle's arm, turning into a baseball bat. "Batter up!" Kyle swatted the electric ball back at Bolt.  
  
"Yipe!" Bolt dodged the thunder blast. "Show-off!"  
  
"Ahhh, I see you West Coast Misfits are tougher than I thought." Magneto hovered into the scene.  
  
"So you're Magneto?" Kyle snickered. "Man, you are one old jabroni!" Magneto glared at Kyle.  
  
"So you're Kyle Wildfire. Your mouth is legendary."  
  
"Come say that to the Thunderbolt's face, you metal-manipulating moldy old fart!" Kyle snapped.  
  
"We will not join you, Magneto." Siryn said.  
  
"Acolytes, disengage. The West Coast Misfits passed." Magneto ordered. "Where'd Tusk go now?"  
  
"Aw man, he disappeared again!" Bolt whined.  
  
"I hate that elephant-man." Magneto grumbled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Bayville Arcade)  
  
"WHOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Tusk whooped as he played a game. The patrons looked on in amazement at the mammoth-man. "YEAH!!!! BEST HIGH SCORE, BABY!!!! WHO IS DA MUTHALOVIN' KING, BABY?!?!?!? ME!!!!!! YEAH, WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Yeah!" Tusk did a little dance in the arcade. "Yeah! Go Tusk, Go Tusk! Go! Go! Go Tusk!" He looked around at the patrons. "What?! Any of you clowns ever celebrate before?!"  
  
Uh oh! Looks like our heroes are in trouble! Can the West Coast Misfits face Magneto himself? What'll Magneto do when he gets his hands on Tusk? Will the Acolytes get slapped by old ladies? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	10. Battle II! WC Misfits vs Magneto!

West Coast Wackiness  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Yup, the Acolytes got their butts kicked but good! Glad you liked the Rogue vs. Jean cat-fight. I hope to see a bigger catfight between Jean and Martinique. Professor Xavier and Magneto having stupid arguments? Well, I'll see what I can do.  
  
To Metal Dragon1: Yup, I think Magneto's going to get his butt whomped. Well, I'll give your ideas involving Magneto, Blast Radius, and dynamite a think-over. You never know.  
  
To RogueFanKC: I'm surprised myself that the boys weren't drooling and taking pictures! Or were they? Huh? You never know.  
  
To Red Witch: I'm glad you liked the Jean vs. Rogue catfight and the scenes when Tusk was driving Magneto and the other Acolytes nuts. Here's some more for ya!  
  
To Raliena: Yeah, Tusk does seem a little disorganized if you think about it. Huh. Somehow, I kind of find the image of Magneto leading Tusk around in leading reins kind of...odd. Yeah. Definitely odd. Really odd, indeed.  
  
To Wizard1: The West Coast Misfits did defeat the Mimic, so they may be able to stand a chance against Magneto. Tusk really doesn't care about the consequences of his actions as far as Magneto's concerned. Yeah, Blast Radius is the proud owner of a referee shirt. Will Tusk crush some heads? Well, we'll see. We'll see.  
  
Chapter 10: Battle II! WC Misfits vs. Magneto!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Siryn screamed. Her sonic wave hit Magneto hard. His helmet did protect him slightly from the screams, but even his magnetic waves couldn't deflect pure concentrated sound. Magneto growled as he struggled to prevent his eardrums from exploding. X23 tried to sneak up on the Master of Magnetism, but he could use the same tactics on her that he could use on the mutant she was cloned from. His magnetic powers allowed him to use the adamantium bonded to her skeleton to keep her at bay. X23 howled in frustration.  
  
"Let's go!" Ace ordered. Sunfire, Wildstar, and Thunderbolt opened up with some flames, blue lasers, and thunder. Magneto called up a magnetic force bubble to protect himself.  
  
"Aw c'mon!" Kyle groaned.  
  
"I have heard of you from the Joes." Sunfire glared at the Master of Magnetism. "We West Coast Misfits possess several advantages. We have honor with us. We do not mutilate our own kind, or force others to follow our will."  
  
"Let's just teach this sucka how the good guys do it!" Terrell's dark eyes glowed white, like Storm's do when she called upon her weather powers. "Eat hurricane!" Terrell called on hurricane-force winds to push Magneto around. The Acolytes retreated, except for Martinique. She hid behind some trees and cast her illusions over the Mansion, making the people inside think it was a sunny day.  
  
"Yipe!" Dazzler barely dodged an uprooted tree. She quickly hid behind Thunderbird. "Hey watch it, Terrell! You nearly knocked my block off!"  
  
"Sorry!" Terrell replied. John Proudstar unsheathed his hatchet.  
  
"Taste my blade!" The Apache mutant pitched the hatchet with all his might. The blade spun and rocketed towards Magneto. The mad mutant used the adamantium in the blade to cause the hatchet to stop in midair. The hatchet rocketed back towards John, and the shocked Apache barely dodged it in time. "Yipe! What was that!?"  
  
"John! Don't use your hatchet again! X23, get away from there!" Ace yelled.  
  
"Easier said than done!" X23 growled. Her adamantium skeleton made it hard for her to resist Magneto's powers!  
  
"Be careful, everyone! We don't know the full extent of Magneto's powers!" Siryn yelled.  
  
"Indeed." Magneto said. With a wave, the West Coast Misfits were writhing in pain, screaming loudly. "Did you know human and mutant blood contain trace amounts of iron? Iron is the reason our blood is red. I can control that iron and make it go anywhere I want. I can essentially stop your blood flow." A pair of purple lasers and a nightstick streaked through the air, hitting Magneto in the back. "AGH!!" The Master of Magnetism turned and saw the Starr Brothers.  
  
"Back off, Magneto." Darkstar snarled. He was with the East Coast Misfits.  
  
"Huh." Althea smirked. "We meet again, Magneto."  
  
"You can't face all of us, Bucket-Head!" Paul laughed. In the bushes, BR snickered and pulled a red button from his jacket. He pressed it, and an explosion happened.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MY HEAD!!!!!!" Magneto hovered away, clutching his smoking helmet. "WHO PUT AN EXPLOSIVE IN MY HELMET?!?! HOW DID IT GET THERE?!?!?!"  
  
"Nice work, BR!" Alison laughed, giving the Macaque a thumbs-up. BR ran into Alison's arms and gave her a big monkey kiss. "Ooh-key." Martinique looked over at Paul, and her eyes turned to hearts.  
  
"BABY!!!!" She squealed, dropping the illusion. She ran towards Paul, and hugged him hard. "I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed. "I loved you since I saw you in that movie!"  
  
"Uh, nice outfit Jean." Paul scratched his head.  
  
"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!!" Theresa and Rahne snapped.  
  
"Uh-oh." Kyle, Toshi, John, and Terrell chorused.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The X-Mansion)  
  
"HEY!!!!!" Jean screeched. "WHO IS THAT WITH MY MAN?!?! AND WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE ME?!?!" She noticed Paul trying to squirm from Martinique's grip. Jean marched out the door towards the red-haired daughter of Mastermind. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!" Martinique glared.  
  
"I'm Martinique Wyngarde. Paul's girlfriend." Martinique grinned.  
  
"SINCE WHEN?!?!" Jean screamed.  
  
"SINCE ALWAYS!!!!" Martinique screamed back.  
  
"NO HE'S NOT!!!" Siryn screamed. She wrapped her arm around Paul's. "This American Cutie Pie is mine."  
  
"Since when?!" Rahne snapped. "He's mine!"  
  
"No he's mine!" Jean snapped.  
  
"He's mine, you red-haired wench!" Martinique slapped Jean.  
  
"C'mon, girls." Paul tried to calm the four girls down.  
  
"That's it!" Jean attacked Martinique, and another catfight broke out. Terrell made cat-like hissing noises with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, the Thunderbolt's gotta record this!" Kyle laughed. The Boston electrokinetic stuck his hand in his jacket and pulled out a tiny digital camcorder. "That's it, ladies! Give it to the Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Kyle, where'd you get that?!" Jake groaned.  
  
"Around." Kyle laughed. The sounds of Jean and Martinique cat-fighting were heard.  
  
"Alright now oh no." Toshi groaned. Siryn and Wolfsbane joined the catfight. "Way to present yourself as a good leader, Theresa."  
  
"He's mine!" Siryn screeched, smacking Jean's head into the ground.  
  
"Paul, we need to have a long take about your charms." Craig grumbled.  
  
"How'd you like the book?" Pyro asked Ace. He handed Ace a stack of letters. "The letters back. Thanks."  
  
"No prob, John. And the book rocked!" Ace laughed. He watched the catfight. "A Starr family tradition! Watching catfights."  
  
Well, another adventure comes to an end! What more madness will happen with our three favorite teams of mutants? Will any new members join the West Coast Misfits? Will any more insanity happen? What other bad guys will our heroes face! Find out soon! This is L1701E, signing off! Suggestions needed badly! 


End file.
